Unforgetable Moment
by Kawaii Owenchan
Summary: Malangnya nasibku.. Apakah akan ada pangeran yang akan menolongku suatu hari nanti? Akankah aku terus begini? Itulah yang terpikir dari seorang gadis yang tersiksa oleh teman-temannya, tapi akankah impian itu menjadi kenyataan?
1. Unforgetable Moment

Yahoo…. Minna-san

Jumpa lagi dengan saya Owen

Kali ini saya akan memberikan Fic terhangat saya untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi kali ini dalam bahasa Indonesia. Huahahahahaha….

Kali ini saya akan menceritakan tentang Bleach. Judul untuk Fic saya secara keseluruhan adalahhh….

Tet….. teret…. tet… tettt….. *music play*

Unforgetable moment…

Nyiahahahahaha….

Wadohhh…. *kelempar sandal*

Matsuko: "ahhh,, ngomongnya lama… cape tau yang dengerin"

Owen: "ini mah mau mulai cerita.. jadi lama kan gara-gara kamu lempar aku pake sandal."

Matsuko: "aasss…. Kamu ngomongnya banyak,, sakit nih telinga yang dengerin. Sudah mulai saja ceriamu itu! BBS (Berisik Banget Sih)….

Owen: "ya.. ya… kita .."

Matsuko: "mulai ceritanya.."

Owen: "lha.. bagianku di sikat nih.."

Matsuko: "salah sendiri berisik terus."

Owen: "ya.. ya.. kita mulai deh"

~TVnya nyala~

**Unforgetable Moment**

**.**

**A Fic from Kawaii Owenchan**

**.**

**Bleach**

**Desclaimer by Tite Kubo.**

**.**

**Genre Romantic**

**.**

"Wooiiii… Rukiaaaa…. Sini kamu!" panggil suara cewe asing itu yang ternyata Oihime.

"Iya,, ada apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Belikan ak Green Tea di supermaeket sini, tapi kamu mesti kembali dalam waktu 7 menit." Orihime memerintah

"Wahh,, aku mau Caramel pudding juga.." tambah Matsuko

"Sekalian Yogurt sama Whipped cream strawberry juga ya… "tambah Rangiku

"Nih uangnya.. Sana pergi" kata Orihime dengan nada yang bagaikan menyuruh budak.

"Tunggu,, istirahatnya kan.."

Belum selesai Rukia bicara mereka bertiga sudah masuk ke kelas sambil berkata

"Pokonya tidak boleh masuk tanpa pesanan kami!"

Rukia's P.O.V

Aku memang sering d tindas begitu, biasanya Matsuko jarang ikut dan dia menjadi pengganti Yachiru, anak yang bertubuh lebih pendek dariku untuk menindasku. Aku memang biasa d suruh untuk melakukan hal yang sepertinya mustahil. Setelah itu aku pun pergi ke supermarket untuk membelikan pesanan mereka dan ak terlambat masuk ke kelas karena membelikan pesanan mereka. Waktu itu pelajaran Fisika yang di ajar oleh Soi Fon Sensei.

End of Rukia P.O.V

"Appaaaaa! Kamu terlambat masuk kelas karena pergi ke supermarket! Kamu tahu kan kalau waktu istirahat di sekolah hanya 20 menit! Untuk apa kau ke supermarket?" amuk Soi Fon sensei.

Rukia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis di depan kelas.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kamu bersihkan ruang praktik Fisika! Itu hukumanmu dan sekarang saya minta kamu minta ijin pada guru kesiswaan untuk masuk ke kelas!" perintah Soi Fon sensei.

Rukia menurut saja, dia menghapus air matanya dan menyerahkan belanjaannya pada Orihime lalu pergi ke ruang staff untuk bertemu dengan guru kesiswaan.

"Sumimasen, Aizen sensei…"

"Yaa, silahkan masuk."

"Ano,, saya mau minta izin untuk masuk ke kelas di waktu jam pelajaran Fisika."

"Hhhmm,,, kamu terlambat masuk ke kelas ya."  
"I.. iyaa.. gomenasai, sensei"

"Ini suratnya. Serahkan ini pada Soi Fin sensi ya."

"Arigatou, Aizen sensei"

Rukia lalu pergi kelasnya dan mengikuti pelajaran setelah dia menyerahkan surat izin masuknya pada Soi Fon sensei.

Bel pulang punberbunyi. Anak-anak segera meninggalkan kelas hingga tinggalah Rukia sendiri di dalam kelas. Setelah semua siswa meninggalkan kelas, dia menunggalkan kelas seperti biasanya lalu manuju ke tempat praktikum Fisika dan membersihkan tempat itu sebagai hukumannya tadi karena terlambat masuk ke kelas.

"Kenapa aku bisa menjadi gadis semalang ini?" pikirnya dalam hati.

Rukia membersihkan ruangan praktik yang terbilang lumayan besar itu sendirian tanpa ada yang membantu. Tak ada orang satupun juga di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu begitu sepi, sepi sekali sampai ada sebuah suara.

"GRUMPYANGGG….."

"Kyaa…" Rukia menjerit kaget.

"Wah.. wah masa gitu saja kamu sudah takut! Cupu amat kau.." tiba-tiba ada suara mengejek di dekat pintu masuk ke ruang praktik itu yang ternyata suaranya Orihime.

"nnnggg…. Aku cuma kaget.." bantah Rukia.

"Sudahlah.. ngga usa begitu. Semua sudah tau kalau Rukia Kuchiki itu penakut,, scary cat.. hahahahaha" ejek Orihime.

Rukia hanya bisa diam saja sementara Orihime masih terus mengejeknya. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbua olehnya saat dirinya di ejek oleh geng Orihime.

"Untung saja Cuma aku yang ada kali ini, kalau ada Rangiku dan Yachiru pasti kamu bakal nangis.. hahahahahaha" ejeknya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Soi Fon sensei masuk untuk menaruh benda yang di gunakan untuk praktik.

"Inoue, kenapa kamu masih di sini?" tanyanya.

"Uumhh,, anu sensei, saya hanya menemani Rukia. Hehehe…." Kata Orihime bohong

"Tapi Kuchiki masih saya hukum, nanti saja kamu menemani saat dia selesai mengerjakan hukumannya." Pinta Soi Fon sensei.

"Hai, sensei. Aku keluar ya Rukia." Kata Orihime lalu keluar.

"Menemani! Bicara apa kamu? Kalau mau keluar, ya keluar sana." lamun Rukia sambil berkata dalam hati.

"Ayo lanjutkan pekerjaanmu! Sebentar lagi harus selesai, saya juga mau pulang!" bentak Soi Fon.

"Ya sensei.." kata Rukia pasrah dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan ruangan praktiknya, Rukia segera pulang karena hari hampir sore dan jika kakaknya pasti akan khawatir akan dirinya jika belum pulang. Dengan cepat-cepat mengambil langkah seribu Rukia berlari meninggalkan sekolahnya yang hamper di tutup.

"Ahh, untung saja gerbang sekolah masih belum di tutup." Katanya dengan lega.

Tapi kelegaan itu segera buyar ketika dia menabrak sebuah sepeda yang di kendarai oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang berpakaian _jersky, _ bertopi dan yang pasti bertubuh berapa puluh senti lebih tinggi dari dirinya sehingga wajahnya kurang jelas untuk di lihat oleh Rukia yang masih setengah melamun.

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat depan, jangan melamun saja. Baka!" kata orang itu sambil membenahi posisinya.

"E.. enak saja.. Justru kamu yang mestinya lihat-lihat! Kalau pakai topi jangan sampai menutupi mata!" kata Rukia membalas dan langsung pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang memandangi dirinya yang berlari.

"Rukia.." ujar laki-laki itu.

Sesampainya Rukia di rumah.

"Tadaima.." kata Rukia.

Tapi rumah itu sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"Oh iya, nii-sama masi bekerja ya.. Kan pulangnya masih 1 setengah jam lagi" katanya sambil melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam setengah lima.

Segera Rukia mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan kakaknya.

"Andai saja ada pangeran yang menjemput dan membawaku pergi dari derita ini, pasti rasanya menyenangkan apalagi jika dia bersedia menikahiku.. aaahhh…" lamunnya.

Di tengah lamunannya sambil menyiapkan makan malamnya ada suara ketukan pintu. Rukia berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"Tadaima"

"Nii-sama,, sudah pulang ya. Makan malamnya sudah hamper selesai kusiapkan."

"Ya, kalau bagitu nii-sama bantu menyiapkannya."

Setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malamnya mereka makan dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mereka tinggal hanya berdua setelah Hisana, yang merupakan istri Byakuya dan kakak kandung Rukia meninggal.

"Tadi kamu pulang terlambat ya.. Ada apa?" kata Byakuya.

"Eemm,, iya. Aku mengerjakan tugas di sekolah tadi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?

"Baik, cuma hari ini banyak tugas"

"Pasti kamu sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu sampai harus pulang telat"

"hehehehe… iyaa"

"Sudah malam, kalau kamu tidak tidur besok kesiangan. Lagipula kamu pasti lebih cape kan tadi kamu pulang lebih telat."

"Hai nii-sama. Oyasumi nii-sama."

"oyasumi"

Rukia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan melihat hp blackberry Gemini miliknya. Dia membuka bagian schedule di ponselnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa ya.. Baka Rukia.. Siapa yang mau membuat janji denganku? Atau pergi denganku? Sms saja tidak pernah datang."

Setelah memasang alarm untik keesokan harinya, Rukia segera tidur.

KKKRRRRIIINNNNGGGGGG

Jam alarm Rukia yang menunjukkan jam 6 pagi berbunyi dan membangunkannya. Setelah bangun, Rukia langsung bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan paginya dan sarapan bersama kakaknya.

"ittekimasu"

"ya.. hati-hati ya."

Dengan santainya Rukia berjalan menuju sekolah dan sesampainya Rukia di sekolah tepat dengan bunyi bel yang manandakan waktu masuk sekolah. Hari ini pelajaran pertama di isi dengan bahasa yang di ajar oleh Kyoraku sensei.

"Semuanya hadir ya. Kebetulan hari ini ada murid baru yang masuk ke kelas kalian jadi kalian bisa kenalan. Hahahaha…." Katanya.

Semua murid mulai berbisik satu sama lain membicarakan bagaimana murid baru di kelas mereka yang akan pindah itu kecuali Rukia. Dia memang orang yang cuek dan tidak mau tahu tetang semuanya karena dia tidak mudah membuka hatinya untuk berteman dan selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk sendirian di kelas.

"sudah.. sudah.. tenang semuanya. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu _newbie_"

Murid itu masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Ichigo Kurosaki dari Osaka. Mulai hari ini saya akan bersekolah di sini, mohon bantuannya."

"kkyyaaaaa…" semua anak perempuan di kelas langsung berteriak histeris, kecuali Rukia yang sudah menutup telinganya dengan tissue.

"Baik Ichigo, selamat datang di KaraKura High School. Tempat dudukmu di deretan kedua dari kanan baris paling belakang di sebelah Rukia Kuchiki." Kata Kyoraku sensei.

"Rukia! Ternyata benar." pikir Ichigo.

~to be continue~

Owen: Nnyyaaaa….

Akhirnya selesai chapter pertama ini.. hahahaha *tertawa bahagia*

Matsuko: "Wahh,, ak jahat amat.. Napa kamu bikin ak jadi yang jahat?"

Owen: "Ntar ak keluarin kamu dikit, jadi ngga kelihatan jahatnya.. wakakakaka"

Matsuko: "Yahh,,, di kasi peran dikit lagi.. cape deh… Trus buat apa ak d panggil d ruangan kerjamu?"

Owen: "Kalo kamu banayk keluar nanti ga seru jadinya,lagipula kan kamu temanku yang paling baik, jadi mesti ada di setiap kali aku buat Fic. Hahaha.."

Matsuko: "Ahh,, banyak gaya kamu.."

Orihime: "Huuaaa…. Ak ketuanya geng jahat…"

Rukia: "Kasihan amat diriku.. sampai-sampai ngidam dapat pangeran" *nada melas*

Matsuko: "Hahaha… kamu emang cocok dapet peran gitu, Rukia.. wakakaka"

Rukia: "Jahat amat dirimu…"

Owen: "Hehe… sekali-sekali dapet peran melas g apa kan.. wekekeke"

Rukia: "Ogahh… habis nih air mataku buat nangis. Author sialan kau…"

Orihime: "Yee… sapa suruh kamu nangis. Hahaha.."

Ichigo: "Kok peranku cuma dikit? Kan aku tokoh utama di film Bleach."

Owen: "Sabar mas.. ntar tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya.."

Matsuko: "Lohh.. lohhh…. Gimana nih pembacanya? Kok malah di tinggal ngrumpi?"

Owen: "Oh ya,, sampe lupa.. hehehe.. gomen…"

Matsuko: "Kelamaan.. para pembaca yang setia, review please.."

Ichigo: "Para fansku review please.."

Rukia: "Para fans Chappy, review please"

Owen: "Jiahh… nunggui satu-satu malah kelamaan ah… minna…."

Matsuko, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime: "Review please…"

Owen: "yahh,, itu bagian eke.."

Matsuko, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime: "Habis kamunya juga lemot.."

Owen: "Jaahh…. malah di todong sama orang banyak nih… ehm,, minna.. review please."

Please press the review button

V

V

V


	2. The Days With You

The days with you

Yahoo… kembali lagi bersama saya Owen..

Kali ini update Fic datang

Hohoho

Gomen bagi yang dah nunggu update ficnya,, maklum lah.. saya kan orang sibuk.. hahahaha

Matsuko: cih,, sok sibuk kau.. memang kerjaanmu ngapain?

Owen: ya belajar lah… kan aku anak rajin… kamu yang malah keluyuran terus..

Matsuko: sori.. d kuliah ipkku 3,8 ya… hahahahaha *nada bangga*

Owen: jahh,, gitu bangga.. malah lamain acara saja kao

Matsuko: ipk 3,8 itu bagus yo…. Lha,, kalau kamu cerewet juga lamain ceritanyakan.. haha

Owen: yang banggakan ipk tadi siapa? Itu kan yang malah bikin lama, pake pamer pula..

Matsuko: ya,, ya,, up to you lah,, kan saya cuma mau berbagi.. haha..

Owen: banyak gaya kamu…

Matsuko: ya iya lah.. daripada jadi orang minder.. haha… kan saya mau jadi orang gaul juga.. hahaha…

Owen: ahh,, berisik.. minna, kita mulai ceritanya ya…

Matsuko: nyalakan TV.. hohoho

BLEACH

.

Desclaimer by Tite Kubo (ya,, iya lah.. masa Owen.. wkwkwk)

.

A Fic by Owen

.

The Days With You

.

Genre friendship

.

"Saya Ichigo Kurosaki dari Osaka. Mulai hari ini saya akan bersekolah di sini, mohon bantuannya."

"kkyyaaaaa…" semuan anak perempuan di kelas langsung berteriak histeris, kecuali Rukia yang sudah menutup telinganya dengan tissue.

"Baik Ichigo, selamat datang di KaraKura High School. Tempat dudukmu di deretan kedua dari kanan baris paling belakang di sebelah Rukia Kuchiki." Kata Kyoraku sensei.

"Rukia! Ternyata benar." pikir Ichigo

Bleach-The Days With You

"Hai, Rukia." Sapa Ichigo

"Hai juga." Kata Rukia dengan acuhnya yang masih melihat jendela luar.

"Kenapa dia?"pikir Ichigo.

"Kita lanjutkan materi kita minggu lalu. Ichigo saya harap kamu bisa mengikuti pelajaran yang saya ajarkan, kalau tidak mengerti kamu bisa tanya temanmu atau saya." Kata Kyoraku sensei.

"Hai sensei, saya pasti bisa mengikuti pelajaran sensei. "kata Ichigo mantab.

Waktu pelajaran berlangsung, murid-murid mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Ichigo terlihat menyimak pelajaran dengan mantab. Sementara Rukia….

"Ichigo.. Apa benar ini kamu? Apa aku tidak bermimpi?" lamun Rukia sambil melihat Ichigo. Dia benar-benar terbawa alam lamunannya sampai…

"Rukia, coba kamu maju ke depan terangkan tentang majas personifikasi dan beri contohnya!" kata Kyoraku sensei menunjuk.

"Wah,, pasti ngga bisa tuh!" Yachiru menimpali

"Mana mungkin dia bisa." tambah Rangiku.

"Kan dia cuma melamun saja." yang lain menambahi

Kelas menjadi ramai karena semua mengolok Rukia, kecuali Ichigo yang dari tadi melihat Rukia dengan heran.

"Semua tolong diam! Rukia, apa kamu tidak mengerti tentang majas?" kata Kyoraku sensei.

"Saya mengerti, saya cuma agak pusing." Kata Rukia

"Kalau begitu silakan ke UKS."

"Masa betulan pusing tuh?" Orihime menimpali

"Abili mungkin, dia kan ngga bisa." Yang lain menambahi

"Rukia kan cupu… hahaha…"

Semua kelas mulai gaduh. Untung saja Kyoraku sensei bisa menenangkan dan pelajaran di mulai.

"Rukia, kenapa kau?" pikir Ichigo

Di ruang UKS Rukia di minta untuk istirahat oleh Unohana, penjaga UKS. Dalam tidurnya, Rukia teringat masa lalunya sewaktu dia masih duduk di bangku kelas 4 SD.

Flash Back 6 tahun lalu.

Di KaraKura Elementary school, tepatnya di ruang kelas 4-2

"Hai, kamu tinggal Kurosaki clinic ya?" kata anak kecil bermata violet itu.

"Iya. Bukankah kamu anak yang baru pindah di sebelah rumahku kan?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut orange itu.

"Iya. Aku Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." Kata anak perempuan itu dengan manis

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga. Ngga terasa kita juga sekelas. Hihihi…"

"Iya. Hahaha.. hari ini kan baru saja di bagikan kelas. Kita duduk bersebelahan ya"

Pelajaran dimulai sampai akhirnya jam pulang sekolah. Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan pulang bersama dan sore harinya.

"Rukia… ayo kita main sama-sama di taman." ajak Ichigo

"Iya,,, tapi di taman mana?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah polosnya

"Taman Shirayuki. Tempat yang bagus buat anak-anak seperti kita, banyak pamandangan, pohon juga ada tempat bermainnya. Ayo ke sana, nanti keburu malam."

"Iya.. ayoo… Aku juga mau ikut lihat taman itu."

Di taman itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setelah cape bermain mereka membuka bekal mereka masing-masing.

"Kakakku membuat onigiri untuk bekalku loh… Kamu mau?"

"Makasih… Kalau aku di buatkan ayam goreng sama ibuku. Hehehe…. Ini, ambilah sepotong."

"hihihi… Makasih ya.."

Mereka menghabiskan bekal mereka sambil sesekali menukar bekal dan pulang bersama. Setiap sore mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di taman Shirayuki jiks mereka tidak mendapat tugas dari sekolah. Bermain, makan bekal, dan tertawa bersama di taman Shirayuki.

End of first flash back. Masih dalam tidurnya, Rukia mengingat kejadian yang lain lagi, yang tentunya dia alami bersama Ichigo.

Di rumah Ichigo, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar Ichigo.

"Tugas prakarya ini susah sekali." keluh Ichigo.

"Masa merajut begitu kesusahan. Biar kubantu kamu." Rukia menawarkan diri untuk membantu

"Ternyata kamu pintar merajut ya." puji Ichigo.

"Hehe.. Biasa saja. Aku sering melihat kakakku merajut untukku dan suaminya."

"Kamu ngga minta kakakmu ajari kamu merajut?"

"hhmmm… kadang-kadang, sih. Ini punyamu sudah selesai."

"Bagusnya…"

"Aku juga membuat gantungan yang sama. Tugas prakarya kita kali ini kembar. Hehehe"

"Nanti setelah di nilai kita pakai untuk kenang-kenangan kita ya…"

"Iya,, itu pasti"

"Tugas prakarya yang menyenangkan" pikir Rukia mengakhiri ingatan yang keduanya. "Di mana sekarang gantungan itu ya? Oh iya, aku kan menggangtungkan itu di hpku, hp yang aku pakai sekarang. Kangennya masa itu." Pikirnya lagi. "Aku ingin kembali ke mala lalu, dimana tidak ada penindasan seperti sekarang, hidup dengan penuh tawa." pikirnya. Sementara dengan pikirannya itu, Rukia kemali mengingat masa lalunya lagi.

"Rukia, nanti sore main bola yuk. Ayahku baru saja membelikan aku bola kemarin. Hehe"

"Ayo.. Di taman Shirayuki kan."

"Iya. Seperti biasanya, kan"

Setelah menaruh tas dan makan siang, Rukia dan Ichigo pergi ke taman Shirayuki.

"Rukia tending bolanya"

"Iya…"

GUBRAKKK…

"Aduh.." rintih Rukia

"Kenapa kamu?"

"Aku tersandung bola. Kakiku terkilir"

"Wah, kamu juga terluka. Kamu masih bisa berjalan?"

"Iya, tapi sakit."

"Biar aku gendong kamu pulang. Ayo naik ke punggungku."

2 hari setelah itu.

"Kakimu sudah tidak apa?"

"Iya, sudah baikan, kuk. Oh ya, aku kamu tahu sungai di dekat sini yang banyak rumput tinggi?"

"hhmmm… iya. Aku sedikit penasaran di sana ada apa."

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana ya. Aku juga ingin tahu tempat itu."

Sesampainya mereka di sana.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya seorang anak laki berambut merah yg d ikat seperti nanas

"Kami hanya ingin main di sini." Jawab Rukia.

"Kalau tidak keberatan maukah kalian main bersamaku. Aku akan ajak kalian menangkap kepiting." ajak anak berambut merah itu

"Boleh saja. Aku Rukia Kuchiki dan temanku ini Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Rukia dan Ichigo ya. Aku Renji Abarai. Kamu sekolah di mana? Kelas berapa?"

"Kita sekolah di KaraKura Elementary school kelas 4 sd." Jawab Ichigo.

"Aku juga sekolah di sana, tapi aku di kelas 4-3"

"Wah, kelas kita bersebelahan. Aku di kelas 4-2. Nanti waktu istirahat kita sama-sama yuk." Kata Rukia

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga serasa dunia milik mereka bertiga, sampai suatu hari.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku harus pindah ke Osaka. Setelah ibuku tidak ada, ayah di tugaskan kerja di Osaka."kata Ichigo.

"Kamu tidak boleh pergi."kata Rukia sedih.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku harus pergi" Kata Ichigo.

"Sudahlah,di sini masih ada aku. Nanti kita bisa surat-suratan dari sini." Renji menenangkan Rukia.

"Ichigo, tapi kamu janji jangan lupakan kita, lalu ambilah kotak makanku. Gunakan kotak makan ini ya." pinta Rukia.

"Rukia, pakailah kotak pensilku." tawar Renji.

"Kalau begitu Renji pakai spidolku ya." tawar Ichigo

"Ichigo ayo kita berangkat." Ayah Ichigo memanggil.

"Kalian baik-baik ya." kata Ichigo

"Kamu juga." kata Rukia dan Renji bersamaan.

Mereka hanya bisa melambaikan tangan bertanda ucapan perpisahan pada Ichigo yang menjauh itu (naik mobil loh..). Setelah beberapa minggu sejak Ichigo pergi, Renji juga menghilang tak tahu ke mana. Sampai sekarang Rukia tidak pernah bertemu juga tidak pernah kontak dengan keduanya. Yang tersisa hanya kotak pensil milik Renji dan gantungan yang kembar dengan milik Ichigo sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Sementara Rukia masih terlelap di UKS, Ichigo yang ada di kelas sedanag makan karena sekarang jam istirahat.

"Rukia, kenapa kau? Di mana senyummu yang dulu kulihat tiap hari? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Pikir Ichigo.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas tak terkecuali Ichigo. Ichigo pergi melihat atmosfir sekolah barunya itu dan pergi ke kantin. Seorang siswa dari kelas 1-2 yang melihat Ichigo bergumam "Kau sudah pulang ya, Ichigo." Dan seketika juga dia berjalan mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang dann…..

~to be continued~

Owen: hahaha… chapter 2 selesaii.. hwhwhw

Oh ya,, bagi yang sudah review balasan bisa di lihat di PM kalian masing-masing

hehehe

oh ya,, bagi yang namanya Chappynk.. maaph kalau messagenya ngga ada, jadi d bales d sini

hehehe

saya lagi pengen tau kalo si ruki d buat lemah,, jadi iseng saja buat fic ini

hwhwhwhw

Matsuko: yahh, kali ini aku ngga ada..

Owen: kan sudah di gantikan Yachi, lagian kasihan Rukia kalau kamu ikutan lagi.. hahaha

Rukia: waduh,, tambah malang saja nasibku *sobs*

Matsuko: woi gembeng, jangan nangis dulu kan aku belum ikut menindas dirimu… wakakaka

Rukia: jah.. jahat amat dirimu

Ichigo: akhirnya aku keluar banyak juga.. hahaha

Renji: sekarang malah aku yang dapet giliran dikit..

Owen: silakan, mohon, please monggo tunggu di chapter berikutnya

Renji: ngomong apaan lu?

Matsuko: nih author malah ga jelas ngomongnya… untuk sudara Renji Abarai silakan tunggu waktu kemunculan anda di chapter selanjutnya.

Renji: keburu tua aku nuggu kamu

Rukia: emang kamu kan udah tua, umurmu saja dah 150 tahun lebih

Matsuko: di tambah keriput di wajahmu juga banyak

Ichigo: sama banyak jerawatnya juga….

Renji: *tampang ngamuk* kurang ajaarrr kalian semuaaaa…..

Matsuko: hii… Si Renji marah takut aku…

Owen: hei mas, kalo ngamuk jangan di sini, ntar tempatnya ancur, lagian di lihat para penonton, tuh

Matsuko: sudahlah,, para pembaca mohon reviewnya

All: Mohon review fic ini dengan senang hati…

Owen: please click review button


End file.
